


Juniper

by Zinchilla



Series: Diamond Twins AU Information [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Body Horror, Gen, Laboratories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinchilla/pseuds/Zinchilla
Summary: Basic rundown of Juniper/Green Diamond. Still in the process of being updated
Series: Diamond Twins AU Information [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685551





	Juniper

Juniper Universe

Age: 13 ("Gem Glow" to "The Answer"), 14 ("The Answer" to "Change Your Mind"), 16 ('Steven Universe: The Movie' to "The Future), 17 ("Rise of the Diamonds"), 19 (Current)

Eye Color: Dark Green

Hair Color: Light Black

Gem Location: Middle of spine, where the naval would be, but on the other side

Birthday: N/A


End file.
